bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Witches of East End (Book)
:This article is about the first book from Melissa de la Cruz' Beauchamp Family series. You may be looking for the upcoming TV show ; see Witches of East End (TV show). ---- Witches of East End is the first installment of Melissa de la Cruz' Beauchamp Family series which resolves around the Beauchamp family of witches. First published in June 2011, this book introduces Joanna, Ingrid and Freya; all of them witches, living quietly in the little town of North Hampton. Synopsis The three Beauchamp women live in North Hampton, out on the tip of Long Island. Their beautiful, mist-shrouded town seems almost stuck in time, and all three women lead seemingly quiet, uneventful existences. But they are harboring a mighty secret — they are powerful witches banned from using their magic. Joanna can resurrect people from the dead and heal the most serious of injuries. Ingrid, her bookish daughter, has the ability to predict the future and weave knots that can solve anything from infertility to infidelity. And finally, there's Freya, the wild child, who has a charm or a potion that can cure most any heartache. For centuries, all three women have been forced to suppress their abilities. But then Freya, who is about to get married to the wealthy and mysterious Bran Gardiner, finds that her increasingly complicated romantic life makes it more difficult than ever to hide her secret. Soon Ingrid and Joanna confront similar dilemmas, and the Beauchamp women realize they can no longer conceal their true selves. They unearth their wands from the attic and begin casting spells on the townspeople. It all seems like a bit of good-natured, innocent magic, but then mysterious, violent attacks begin to plague the town. When a young girl disappears over the Fourth of July weekend, they realize it's time to uncover who and what dark forces are working against them. About the story *'Main characters :' Freya Beauchamp • Ingrid Beauchamp • Joanna Beauchamp • Norman Beauchamp • Bran Gardiner • Killian Gardiner *'Secondary characters :' Matt Noble • Hudson Rafferty • Tabitha Robinson • Tyler Alvarez • Gracella and Hector Alvarez • Emily Foster • Lionel Horning • Blake Aland • Corky and Todd Hutchinson *'Minor characters :' Maura and Bill Thatcher • Sal McLaughlin • Kristy Hannagan • Marie May • Siegfried, Oscar and Gillbereth • *'Locations :' North Hampton • Fair Haven • Beauchamp House • North Hampton Library • North Inn • *'Terms :' Gods of Asgard/Witches • Tree of Life • Restriction • Salem Witch Trials • Major events Chapters Notes *The first character to use the term Witches of East End in the book is Trinity Force. *Three Blue Bloods characters make an appearance in this book : Mimi Force, Oliver Hazard-Perry and Trinity Force. While the first two are met in the train by Joanna and in North Hampton by Ingrid, Trinity is met at The New York Blood Bank Committee. Category:Books Category:Novels Category:Beauchamp Family series